Foods
This article covers the different found within the series. Fruits and Vegetables Fruits are the sweet and fleshy product of a plant that contains seed and can be eaten as food. There are hundreds of different variety of fruits. They also become "hosts" for Devil Fruit powers. Charlotte Compote is the Minister of Fruits in Totto Land. She was shown wearing a giant bowl of fruit parfait as a hat. It consists of several fruits such as strawberries, kiwis, mangos, and a cherry at its top. Devil Fruit is a mystical fruit that is said to be enchanted by the sea devils themselves. They are very rare and can sell for over 100,000,000 each. They are collectively said to taste unimaginably disgusting, but eating it can grant a special power at the cost of becoming paralyzed in deep standing water. Among the many, there are several Devil Fruits that allow the manipulation and generation of foods: the Kuku Kuku no Mi, in particular, is specialized in turning inorganic material into food, which, while nourishing, does not have a good taste. SMILE Due to the tremendous potential of Devil Fruits, scientists Vegapunk and Caesar Clown manufactured Artificial Devil Fruits, with limited success rates and noted risks. SMILE fruits are intentionally used as a source of nourishment at Ebisu Town in Wano Country, although unknown to the consumering population, who believe they're just regular fruit. Most SMILE fruits don't grant powers to eaters and instead leave them unable to express negative emotions as a side-effect. The country's shogun, Kurozumi Orochi, took advantage of this by putting half-eaten SMILE fruits among the leftovers that Ebisu Town receives from the Flower Capital, feeding the Ebisu citizens with the intent of masking the town's gloomy atmosphere with an outwardly happy population. SMILE fruits, in contrast to actual Devil Fruits, are noted to taste good. Mikan |Mikan|''Tangerines'' in the English versions}} are a type of round citrus fruit with orange skin. They are notable for being seedless and easier to peel - as well as markedly sweeter - than most Western-grown oranges and tangerines. These were a prominent crop on the Conomi Islands - so prominent, in fact, that less-established planters such as Bell-mère had difficulty selling them during good harvests. As her finances shrank, Bell-mère began to eat almost nothing but mikan so she could afford proper meals for Nami and Nojiko; this, much to the girls' disquiet, gave her skin an unusual orange tint. Following a particularly bitter argument with Nami, Bell-mère tried to make amends by preparing a special roast with mikan sauce. Unfortunately, her cooking-smoke caught the attention of the Arlong Pirates, leading to her murder at Arlong's hands. From then on, Bell-mère's mikan grove would be maintained by Nojiko, as Nami was quickly forced into servitude by the Arlong Pirates. Despite these tragedies, mikan remain a significant childhood memento for Nami. After the Straw Hat Pirates permanently ended Arlong's threat, she replaced Arlong's brand with a custom tattoo depicting a mikan on a pinwheel silhouette, and transferred three mikan trees from Bell-mère's grove to a small garden onboard the Going Merry, where they served as a perennial source of vitamins (and temptation for Luffy's appetite). Nami's miniature grove would ultimately outlast the Merry, as it - along with most of the Straw Hats' other effects - was removed and stored in a Water 7 inn after the ship was judged irreparable by Dock 1's shipwrights. Subsequently, Nami thought the trees lost in the Aqua Laguna and fell into a deep depression, until informed that Water 7's citizens had moved them to safer ground some time before. Soon after, the trees were incorporated into the Straw Hats' new ship, in a raised section directly under the main mast and close to the surveying room. The anime has occasionally invented its own mikan-themed effects for Nami, including a collar-band in the seventh movie, and an envelope seal in the tenth. Apples are round fruit that possess a sweet taste. They have appeared several times in the series. Notably, Doc Q handed them out at random in Mock Town, having laced some of them with explosives as a "test" of luck for anyone who accepted them. Luffy took one and immediately ate it, but fortunately, his apple was not a rigged one. Apples are also Enel's favorite food, and he could be often seen eating them. An apple also served as the "host" for the Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl, after the Devil fruit's previous user, Smiley, had perished. Artificial Devil Fruits take on the form of apples with circle-patterns around them. Conache are a type of fruit found in Skypiea. They are bluish-green and shaped like wheels. The top part is very hard. Holes are made in the soft bottom part to get to the delicious juice inside. Grapes are small, purplish berries that usually come in clusters. Sugar is notably fond of grapes, and is almost always seen carrying a bowl filled with them; she typically spears them on her fingertips before eating them. The Tontatta Tribe tried to exploit this fondness by disguising their Tatababasco pellet as a grape, but Sugar singled out the pellet by smell, thinking it to be poison. Sugar also tried to turn Luffy and Law into toys by offering them grapes as distraction, but was scared into unconsciousness by another of Usopp's projectiles (the Bagworm Star) before she could succeed. Giant-sized grapes can be found growing in the Whale Forest of Zou; these are extremely juicy, and can be "drunk" simply by piercing the skin with a straw. The Yami Yami no Mi, eaten by Blackbeard, took the form of a bunch of large tear-shaped grapes. Bananas are curved, elongated fruit that usually come in bunches. Of the Mink Tribe, Bariete and Blackback, a monkey and gorilla mink respectively, stereotypically love bananas, to the point that they can be distracted or bribed by just handing some to them. The Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Giraffe eaten by Kaku took the form of a banana bunch. One of Usopp's Pop Green, the "Boaty Banana", take on the form of a giant banana that can be used as a boat. Bananawani are giant crocodiles with banana-shaped growths on their heads. It's stated that Kuro's, Borsalino's and Chaka's favorite food are bananas. Horror Pears are a fruit that grow on Thriller Bark. After their adventure on Thriller Bark Sanji made a tart from them. Vegetables are certain parts of plants that are consumed as food. Tomatoes The is the edible, often red, fruit of the plant Solanum lycopersicum, commonly known as a tomato plant. It can be eaten by itself or mixed into other dishes. particularly salads and sandwiches. Overripe tomatoes are also a stereotypical item to throw at unsuccessful entertainers and other unpopular persons. On at least two occasions, the anime has softened stone-throwing scenes from the manga into tomato-throwing: once when Conis was rebuked for speaking out against Enel, and once when the eight-year-old Nico Robin was bullied by Ohara's other children. Usopp sometimes uses a somewhat defensive move called Ketchup Boshi, using tomato pulp to mimic blood. Pumpkins are plump, orange fruit part of a squash plant. While pumpkins are grown on the Blue Sea, they can also be found in Skypiea. Before Mont Blanc Noland, there were no pumpkins in Skypiea, but in 1122 Noland visited Jaya and brought pumpkins to the Shandia Tribe. When the Knock Up Stream sent the part of Jaya which later became the Upper Yard to Skypiea, the Skypieans drove the Shandia tribes away from their homeland and found pumpkins there and started growing them themselves. Four hundred years later, pumpkins became a popular food in Skypiea. Gan Fall owns a pumpkin patch and would always say that he loves the smell of pumpkins. Lettuce is the leafy vegetable. Kanjuro has drawn lettuces for nutrition while trapped in the toy factory. It is one of Donquixote Rosinante's favorite foods. It is also used to spice a hamburger. Carrots are the edible root part of the plant. It is Carrot's favorite food. Other Vegetables Donquixote Rosinante is said to enjoy cabbages. Commonly, a hamburger has onions and pickled cucumber. Totto Land's Milk Island was shown to have humongous French fries (made from potatoes). Scratchmen Apoo's favorite food is yam soup. Animals Meat , in its broadest definition, is animal tissue used as food. It has been Monkey D. Luffy's favorite food since childhood. When Luffy is either tired or exhausted, he is able to consume meat in order to promote faster regeneration to recover from exhaustion, and thanks to his rubber metabolism, he is able to recover from even the largest of meals, being full of energy and ready to fight in no time. Animals that have been seen used as a source of meat in the series include: *Various dinosaurs (Little Garden) *Sandora Lizard (Alabasta) *Wild Boar (Amazon Lily) *Dragon (Punk Hazard) Boiled Chicken It is a delicacy in Wano made of top quality chicken boiled in soup and served whole. It was served in Kurozumi Orochi's banquet, but it was thrown away due to the latter's dislike. Seafood are any form of sea life used as food. It prominently includes , , and . Cooking Seafood dishes is also Sanji's specialty. The Baratie restaurant also specializes in this kind of dish. Animals that have been seen used as a source of seafood in the series include: *Sea Kings *Blue-Finned Elephant Tuna (South Blue and Loguetown) *Fighting Fish (Dressrosa) *Armoured Stonefish (Hot-Hot Sea) Sashimi A meal consisting of very fresh raw fish sliced into pieces. was one of the dishes prepared by the Marine chefs of G-8 while demonstrating their cooking skills to Luffy and Sanji. A serving of Sashimi made from Fighting Fish was served to Usopp by the Tontatta tribe after the latter lied about being Noland's descendant. According to Usopp, the Fighting Fish Sashimi tasted delicious. Sashimi is also one of Orochi's favorite foods particularly when made from tuna. Seafood Risotto A variation of risotto made with a variety of seafood such as calamari rings, octopus tentacles, and shrimps. It was cooked by Sanji, which he offered to a starving Gin. Takoyaki , are fried (or grilled) dumplings traditionally filled with octopus meat and coated with a special sauce. These are a noted interest of Hatchan, whose childhood dream was to open a takoyaki stand with his friends Kuroobi and Chew. In adulthood - following his time with the Sun Pirates and the Arlong Pirates - he revisited this dream, and, after a series of adventures beneath the sea, secured a legendary recipe (with its own supply of sauce). With his new companions Camie and Pappag, he opened the Takoyaki 8, a traveling takoyaki bar that ultimately encountered - and served - the Straw Hats near the Sabaody Archipelago. Confectionery , also known as , are foods that are made with sugar such as candy, chocolate, and pastry, usually intended for desserts and enjoyment. Charlotte Linlin, also known as Big Mom, is said to be obsessed with sweets and has made a deal with all the islands under her control such as Fish-Man Island: a monthly payment in candy in exchange for protection. The sweets produced in the Candy Factory of Fish-Man Island is of a extremely high quality as noted by both Luffy and Big Mom herself. Candy is a general name given to confections that mostly feature sugar. Caesar Clown used candy laced with a powerful stimulant drug called NHC10 which he used to addict the children he kidnapped, ensuring that they would always return to him in case of escape or else suffer from withdrawal. Candy is Charlotte Perospero's favorite food except for peppermint. He has eaten the Pero Pero no Mi which allows him to generate and manipulate candy in either solid or syrupy forms. He's a highly skilled craftsman of candy-based architecture. However, high temperatures can cause the solid candy to melt. Non-canonically, Gasparde ate the Ame Ame no Mi, a Logia-class Devil Fruit that allows him to transform into candy syrup that he can harden at will, creating spiked weapons from his body, and to trap his opponents with its sticky properties. Unlike the Pero Pero no Mi, the syrup seems to be inedible. The user loses its stickiness if flour covers the syrup body. Cotton Candy is a confection made of spun sugar, typically served on either sticks or paper cones. It is one of Tony Tony Chopper's favorite foods and the source of his "Cotton Candy Lover" epithet. Cotton candy is served in places such as Sabaody Archipelago but it was also served during the Davy Back Fight at Long Ring Long Land. Rumble Ball Candy is a type of candy that resembles a Rumble Ball that Chopper gets the urge to eat when transforming. Cherry Pies are baked desserts that contain cherry fillings. They appear to be Marshall D. Teach's favorite food as he has been seen eating cherry pies since his time as a member of the Whitebeard Pirates and still does even after entering the New World. A specific bar in Mock Town serves those and Teach appears to really like those as well. Luffy, however, thought they were awful and considers them his least favorite food. Doughnuts are ring-shaped, deep-fried dough snacks. Monkey D. Garp seems to like doughnuts as he can be seen eating them or rice crackers often. In the anime, he claims to have eaten 842 doughnuts without taking a break, beating a world record. Charlotte Katakuri is extremely fond of donuts, as he gluttonously gorged on giant donuts during his snack time. Ice Cream refers to a sweetened frozen dessert. Yu, a little girl from Loguetown, accidentally spilled some ice cream from her cone on Smoker's uniform, but Smoker didn't mind and gave her some money so she could buy another cone. Tart A is a baked dish consisting of a filling over a pastry base with an open top not covered with pastry. After their adventure on Thriller Bark Sanji made one from Horror Pears. Chocolate refers to certain food products prepared from cacao seeds. Cacao Island, one of the islands that compose Totto Land, contains "Chocolat Town", which consists of buildings that are mostly made of chocolate. It is legal to eat them except for the roofs. It is considered a crime to eat the roofs except for when dismantlers are hired to eat the entire building before the material expires. The island also seem to have chocolate variants of foods such as burgers, pasta and fried chicken. Charlotte Pudding's skills in chocolate baking is self-acclaimed to be even more skillful than Streusen's. The chocolate ganache she makes is apparently so silky smooth that a lid had to be used to keep it from sliding out of its container. Intense heat can damage the chocolate's quality, as Sanji was worried about the chocolate getting ruined when Charlotte Oven increased the temperature of the sea. Croquembouche are pastry balls piled into a cone. During Charlotte Linlin's sixth birthday, the residents of Sheep's House made her a large bundle of croquembouche as a birthday cake. She ate so voraciously that she did not notice she was eating the chairs and table as well until she was done, at which point the other residents were all gone. A group of croquembouche homies stayed at Sweet City on Whole Cake Island temporarily. Right as they were leaving, Big Mom developed a craving for them and went on a rampage. Jinbe took the croquembouche tourists and fed them to Big Mom, satiating her. The croquembouche were originally unwilling to be eaten, but they happily accepted their fate when Big Mom called them delicious. Biscuits are baked, dough-based snacks. They tend to be hard and flat. The Bisu Bisu no Mi is a specific Devil Fruit that allows its user to summon and manipulate biscuits at will. It was eaten by Charlotte Cracker, Charlotte Linlin's 10th eldest son and one of her Three Sweet Commanders. Having full mastery of his Devil Fruit ability, Cracker is able to mold his biscuits into powerful warrior puppets. Cream is a generic name used to refer to paste that is derived from milk. The Kuri Kuri no Mi allows the user to create and control cream. By increasing the "sweetness" of this cream, it can cause chemical burns onto his opponents' unprotected skin. The last known eater, Charlotte Opera, kept his body covered in this cream at all times, which did not disperse even at the time of his death. Cake is a typically baked sweet dessert that is served at special auctions. Typical cake ingredients are flour, sugar, eggs, butter or oil or margarine, a liquid, and leavening agents, such as baking soda or baking powder. Common additional ingredients and flavorings include dried, candied, or fresh fruit, nuts, cocoa, and extracts such as vanilla, with numerous substitutions for the primary ingredients. Cakes can also be filled with fruit preserves,nuts or dessert sauces (like pastry cream), iced with buttercream or other icings, and decorated with marzipan, piped borders, or candied fruit. Whole Cake Island is named after this dessert. Cakes are broadly divided into several variety, based primarily on ingredients and cooking techniques. Chiffon Cake A is a very light cake made with vegetable oil, eggs, sugar, flour, baking powder, and flavorings. It is a combination of both butter and foam type (sponge type) cakes. It is Charlotte Chiffon's specialty and namesake. A chocolate chiffon cake was the base for the cake Streusen made for Sanji and Charlotte Pudding's wedding, and its replacement is made by Sanji, Pudding, and Chiffon. The cake Chiffon made is apparently so fluffy that it had to be held to keep it from floating away. Wedding Cake A is a traditional cake served at wedding receptions. A giant sized wedding cake was made by Streusen to celebrate the wedding between Charlotte Pudding and Sanji. The cake was gigantic, with the wedding altar placed onto the upper deck, and when it collapsed from Monkey D. Luffy's attack, guests had to run to avoid the debris. The wedding cake was created from many mythical ingredients plundered by the Big Mom Pirates, and took Streusen days to make. The sweet theme of the cake is "the delicious cake that is filled with Mama's fantasies that she didn't get to eat", which, by Pudding's claim, is a chocolate chiffon cake that she intends to remake with the forced assistant of Charlotte Chiffon. According to Sanji, the ingredients for the cake include massive amounts of non-homogenized milk, sugar beets, bananas, roasted soybean powder, and yogurt. Sponge Cake A is a cake with a firm, yet well-aerated structure, similar to a sea sponge. When the Whole Cake Chateau started to collapse due to the Tamatebako exploding at its base, Streusen utilized his Kuku Kuku no Mi powers to change the castle into a sponge cake with whipped cream on top. The softened structure greatly dampened the impact of what could have been tremendous collateral damage, instead harmlessly covering Sweet City with whipped cream while the spongy cake safely cushioned the Big Mom Pirates from a fatal fall. Big Mom, however, considered the transformed cake to taste poorly, a trait shared by all food generated by the Kuku Kuku no Mi's powers as opposed to what all sponge cakes taste like. Mochi is a rice cake made with glutinous rice, which is pounded into paste and molded into the desired shape. The Mochi Mochi no Mi is a special Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to generate, control and transform into mochi. The current user, Charlotte Katakuri, has demonstrated that the mochi can be used for capturing opponents due to its stickiness and high viscosity. Having "awakened" his ability, he can convert inorganic matter of his surroundings into mochi as well. However, liquid weakens its adhesiveness and causes it to dissolve, and being edible allows the opponents to eat their way out of entrapment. Oshiruko is a sweet porridge made of azuki beans served in a bowl with mochi. It is a traditonal desert in Wano. Tsuru offered oshiruko to Tama when she was starving which the latter tearfully enjoyed. Big Mom, an infamous sweet lover, also took great liking to oshiruko and was later manipulated by Chopper, Tama, and Momonosuke to invade the prison Udon in exchange for more oshiruko. Oshiruko is also Queen's favorite food as he ate numerous bowls in one serving and adored it so much he refused to share it. Semla is a type of sweet roll from Elbaf. It consist of a cardamon-spiced wheat bread bun which has its top cut off and is then filled with a mixture of milk, almond paste, topped with whipped cream. The cut-off top serves as a lid and is dusted with icing sugar. Semla is traditionally eaten on Elbaf before the Winter Solstice Festival to sustain the body during the fasting. Charlotte Linlin considered its flavor to be pure-bliss, and gluttonously ate more than everybody else. It eventually caused her to go on a rampage for more. It is Hajrudin's least favorite food. Semla can be stored for a period of time, as the Elbaf giants have some in their food storage during the fasting period, which they brought out to calm the rampaging Linlin. Kibi Dango is a dumpling made from the meal or flour of the kibi (proso millet) grain. In Udon, a kibi dango is exchanged per coupon after moving five big rock blocks. Lulffy and Kid were able to move over 500 blocks and received large bowls of kibi dango. Grains Rice is the seed of the grass species Oryza sativa (Asian rice) or Oryza glaberrima (African rice). As a cereal grain, it is the most widely consumed staple food for a large part of the world's human population, especially in Asia. Rice was served by Tama to Luffy as thanks before Tenguyama Hitetsu attacked him for eating it while she drank polluted river water. Fried Rice is a dish of cooked rice that has been stir-fried in a wok or a frying pan and is usually mixed with other ingredients such as eggs, vegetables, seafood, or meat. Seafood Fried Rice A variation of fried rice made using different types of seafood. The Baratie version of seafood fried rice uses octopus, squid, and shrimp as its main ingredients which Zeff served to the Galley Pirates. Sanji also served it to Luffy, Chopper, Carrot, and Brook after they successfully escaped Totto Land. Senbei , commonly known as rice crackers, are dry confectionery made from baked rice, and commonly wrapped in black seaweed (nori). They are generally eaten (or offered to guests) as a snack with tea. Miss Goldenweek ate these frequently, even in the midst of battle; indeed, during her encounter with the Straw Hat Pirates on Little Garden, she used her Colors Trap to force Luffy into eating them with her. After defeating her (and Mr. 3), Luffy, Usopp, and Karoo claimed her remaining crackers as spoils of war. Vice-Admiral Monkey D. Garp also appears to be fond of them, going so far as to eat them while being lectured on his grandson's latest misdeeds by a furious Fleet Admiral Sengoku. Okaki refers to fried rice crackers. They appear to be a favorite of former Fleet Admiral, Inspector General Sengoku, who also used the name of the snack as a codename back in his Admiral days. Bread is a common staple food, usually created by baking dough (created from yeast and any number of grains, such as rye or wheat) with water. It may be eaten plain, with a number of condiments, or as part of a sandwich. After being shipwrecked, the ten-year-old Sanji was given - among other provisions - five small loaves of bread by Zeff. With careful rationing, he managed to make these last for more than three weeks; by the twenty-fifth day, however, he was reduced to a single chunk that was mostly mold. Worse, he accidentally dropped this chunk into the sea as he tried to eat it, leaving him to complete starvation for several months before being rescued. . Tony Tony Chopper was also left a loaf of bread (and a glass of milk) by Dr. Hiriluk while recovering from gunshot wounds left by frightened Drum Islanders. This, the first act of kindness he had ever been shown by a human, drove him to tears. Pasta are noodles, it can be served plain or eaten with various sauces and ingredients such as meat, seafood or vegetables. A massive serving of seafood pasta was served to Shirahoshi a gigantic mermaid who later offered it to Luffy when he entered Hard-Shell Tower searching for food. Another variation of pasta called Rose Squid Squid Ink Pasta which is popular in Dressrosa were eaten by Luffy, and Franky while they were dining in Oikawa Cafeteria. During the banquet at Alabasta, Sanji asked the chef about how to make pasta known as Konafa. Lasagne An oven-baked pasta dish, consist of several layers of rectangular pasta sheets alternated with tomato sauce, cheese, and ingredients such as various meats and vegetables. It is the specialty of the Whale Forest and also Nekomamushi's favorite food. Even the Straw Hats held high praises for lasagne. Dishes Aburaage are deep-fried slices of tofu. Kawamatsu fed some to Onimaru to help him heal from the wounds he received from guarding the Northern Cemetery from grave-robbers. Kawamatsu gave aburaage to Onimaru because they're supposedly a fox's favorite food. This refers to the Japanese folklore that the fox deity Inari and other fox spirits are fond of aburage. Aligot is a dish made from potatoes and cheese. It was first shown in Germa Kingdom, having been made by Cosette and served to Vinsmoke Niji. Although he thought it bland, Sanji explained the composition of the food and complimented Cosette on the seasoning. According to Sanji, the potatoes is to strengthen one's immune system and stabilize the blood pressure. Curry is a spicy dish. The sauce is made of complex combinations of spices or herbs with a wide variety of vegetables and meats used as the main ingredients; the vegetables typically consist of potatoes and carrots, while the meats are usually chicken, pork, or beef. It appears to be a dish very common to Marine kitchens, particularly in the anime. A young trainee cook named Tajio was tasked with serving it at an officers' meeting and - after accidentally spilling it - was ordered to remake it from scratch. Despite his inexperience and anxiety, he succeeded with help from Sanji. Curry was featured again in the Marine Rookie Arc where it was served as the main dish in the cafeteria of Marine Base G-F on Fron Island, the curry that was served is particularly spicy which Bonham greatly relished, even Luffy is greatly fond of it, it also had seagull-shaped carrot bits which Carrot thought was cute. Random Curry was a dish made by Monkey D. Luffy during the first day of his travel to Whole Cake Island. However, as he forgot to turn off the stove while reading the newspaper, the kitchen caught on fire. When it was finished, it was swiftly proven that Luffy's complete lack of culinary skills led the Random Curry to come out horribly wrong, much to the despair of Nami, Tony Tony Chopper, Carrot, Brook, Pedro, Pekoms, and even Luffy himself when they all tasted it. The rice was uncooked, there was some unidentified bitter purple matter, the pot was filled with fish bones, Luffy put jam into it, and a strange transparent jelly-like substance was formed. Worse is, Luffy spent an entire week's worth of provisions to make this alone, because he kept making wrong decisions during the cooking process. This left the crew to starve with a pot of completely inedible substance for the entire week. Sandwiches are food typically consisting of vegetables, sliced cheese or meat, placed on or between slices of bread. It is Robin's favorite food. Sanji made sandwiches for breakfast during the Straw Hat Pirates's journey to Dressrosa. Hamburger The is a type of sandwich consisting of cooked beef patties with various other ingredients inside a sliced bread roll or bun. The Foxy Pirates' "Groggy Monsters" trio - Hamburg, Pickles, and Big Pan - are named after common components of this dish, and reference it in their two deadliest team techniques, Size Attack: S-M-L and Monster Burger. Hamburgers are said to be Franky's favorite food. He can be seen eating one while he was in Dressrosa, discussing with Kyros about the country's history. Onigiri frequently called "rice balls", are hand-held bundles of rice formed into triangular or cylindrical shapes and wrapped in nori seaweed. Typically, they are filled with pickled fruit (umeboshi), salted salmon, smoked tuna (katsuobushi), kelp (kombu), and/or pollock roe (tarako). Due to the ease of making (and transporting) them, onigiri are frequently featured as quick lunches or emergency provisions: * Rika made several to feed Zoro after he was interned by the 153rd Branch. * Happa Yamao offered several to Usopp, during the latter's temporary estrangement from the Straw Hats in Water 7. * Mihawk, Perona, and the Humandrills were seen having them for lunch while tilling the fields of Kuraigana Island. * The Sun Pirates prepared onigiri for Pekoms after tying him up to prevent him from reporting to Big Mom about Bege's assassination plot and the Sun Pirates' intention to break off their allegiance. One of Zoro's most common Santoryu techniques is named , written with the characters for "demon slice" but pronounced identically to this dish's name. While generally unremarked upon in canon, this pun is heavily referenced in the [[Straw Hat Theatre - Chopper Man|Chopperman omake universe]], which portrays Zoro as a supervillain themed after - and obsessed with - onigiri. Onigiri are also said to be Trafalgar Law's favorite food. During the Straw Hat Pirates' voyage to Dressrosa, onigiri was served to Law for breakfast instead of sandwiches, due to his dislike for bread. Pizza consists of a baked flatbread topped with cheese, tomato sauce and other ingredients such as meat, seafood or vegetables. Jewelry Bonney appears to have a immense appetite for pizza, as she is often seen eating a slice of pizza whenever she makes an appearance. The Donquixote Pirates were also seen eating a gigantic pizza in the past, back when they were stationed at Spider Miles. En route to Dressrosa, Sanji offered to cook up pizza for dinner for the crew and guests, which Kin'emon has apparently never tried and was interested. Prosciutto e Malone Prosciutto e Malone, usually called in Japanese, is an appetizer of Italian origins combining fresh melon with uncooked ham. In its most common iteration, the ham is "folded" into several layers and fixed to cubes of melon with toothpicks, but other variants exist. Sanji ate several of these during the Cocoyasi Village banquet celebrating the defeat of the Arlong Pirates; Luffy wanted to try it but, despite his best efforts, failed to find any. He later makes a pun referencing this food in the first anime TV special. Ramen is a dish consisting of noodles served in a meat or fish-based broth. It is the cooking specialty of CP7's Wanze. He prepares ramen by ingesting flour and using his nose hairs to cut it into noodles. These methods instantly disgusted Sanji, Franky, and Sogeking, who refused to try it. Ramen is also the core of Wanze's very own fighting style, Ramen Kenpo, where he uses the noodles created by his nose for battle purposes. In the anime, as children, Ace introduced Sabo and Luffy to ramen in a high-class restaurant which they deeply relished. It's stated that Sabo's favorite food is ramen. Soba are noodles, usually served chilled with a dipping sauce. It can also be served hot in a bowl of soup. It is Issho's favorite food as he is seen eating it frequently. Sengoku is also fond of it as he requested a Marine to bring him soba upon his arrival at Dressrosa. During Sanji's infiltration of Wano Country, he opened up a soba stand as his guise. His soba were served al dente and were immensely popular. Soup is a mostly-liquid food, generally served warm or hot (but may be cool or cold). It is made by combining ingredients such as meat and vegetables with stock, juice, water, or another liquid. Hot soups are additionally characterized by boiling solid ingredients in liquids in a pot until the flavors are extracted, forming a broth. Soup was particularly prominent throughout the Baratie Arc, where Sanji severely beat Fullbody for deliberately soiling - and later spilling - his soup. In addition, the last dish Sanji made for his fellow Baratie cooks was soup; though they found it delicious, the cooks - including Zeff - derided it in an attempt to drive Sanji into joining the Straw Hat Pirates. Victoria Cindry also frequently makes soup dishes for her master, as a way of spiting him. Oden is a type of nabemono, consisting of several ingredients such as boiled eggs, daikon, konjac, and processed fishcakes stewed in a light, soy-flavored dashi broth. Ganzo, an ocean-going oden chef, serves it to the people of the world as part of his dream along with his grandson Tobio. Scorched Stone Stew was a dish Sanji prepared the first night the Straw Hat Pirates spent on Upper Yard. By dipping a flaming stone in the stew, the heat coming from the stone can boil the food within. The stew can apparently accept a wide variety of ingredients, including bananas, walnuts, carrots, garlic, frogs, and rats (though Nami objected to the latter two). Spices Black Pepper |Koshō}} is taken from the dried fruit of pepper plants, and usually ground to a powder to spice a variety of dishes. Due to its strong aftereffects, it can also be used to incapacitate enemies. Tamanegi, for instance, attacked Jango with several shakers of pepper, to limited success. In its initial adaptation of the Luffy-Usopp battle, the anime changed Usopp's Tabasco Boshi attack to a Koshō Boshi attack, presumably replacing the Tabasco sauce in the pellet to ground pepper. This change was not retained in the Episode of Merry special. Salt is usually ground to a powder to spice a dish. It can also be used to preserve many foods, particularly meats. At sea, it may be collected by distilling seawater, while on land it may be found congealed into natural crystals. Being a natural property of seawater, it is also a key weakness of Zombies created through the Kage Kage no Mi. According to the Anime, Water 7 harbors a unique variety of salt, created as a byproduct of the Aqua Laguna. This salt, the evaporated remains of the annual flood, can be found on the roofs of every structure relatively close to shore; supposedly, it carries properties from every ocean in the world, including the All Blue, giving it a superior flavor. Tabasco is a powerful hot sauce created from the Tabasco pepper. Though constituting only one brand (out of many) in its native United States, it has become a byword for all 'Western' hot sauces in many other parts of the world, including Japan. Usopp frequently uses Tabasco-filled pellets as blinding agents; on one occasion, he even tricked Mr. 5 into swallowing one whole. Outside of combat, he may occasionally use it to prank others (particularly when Luffy tries to steal his food during mealtimes). As Tabasco is a registered trademark in the United States, official English translations will typically substitute more generic names, such as hot salsa (4Kids) or pepper sauce (Viz). Tatababasco is a spice custom-made by the Tontatta dwarves. It is strong enough to make some of them faint, and was planned to be used to knock out Sugar of the Donquixote Pirates. However, she discovered the ploy, believing it to be poison, and forced the grape down Usopp's throat instead. Though not used as planned, it did force Usopp into making a horrifying visage of pain and anguish—with his eyeballs and tongue rolling and twisting, a combination of blood, drool, mucus, and tears all over his face, and flames shooting out of his mouth—which scared Sugar into unconsciousness. Regional Specialties Some dishes and cuisines are tied to specific locations and/or cultures (and named appropriately), though they may be learned and reproduced by outsiders. Skypiea Sky Seafood Sky Seafood is a favorite among Skypieans, and is based on the cooking of sky fish. Because of their different biology compared to the animals in the Blue Sea, sky fish require a different method of preparation, although Luffy still thought they tasted great when Sanji grilled the popped remains of one. Pagaya also taught Sanji how to properly cook sky fish. Water 7 Mizu Mizu Foods Several types of food are specific to Water 7. All their names start with "Mizu Mizu". * * * . Humans and Yagara Bulls love this type of meat. * Amazon Lily Penne Gorgonzola with Sea King Meat A specialty from Amazon Lily, this pasta dish consists of Penne pasta, Gorgonzola cheese, and Sea King meat. It was one of the many courses served to Luffy during the farewell banquet concluding his first visit to the island. Kamabakka Kingdom Attack Cuisine is a special kind of cuisine that can only be prepared through recipes found in the Kamabakka Kingdom. According to Sanji, the cuisine emanates a powerful aura and flavor to the one consuming it. It is said by Ivankov that it builds up the physical side of the human body; he even vouches for it as the reason why the inhabitants of the Kamabakka Kingdom have fit and powerful physiques. While "Attack Cuisine" is not denied to outsiders, and is in fact freely offered, only the people who have gone through the "Bride Training" and have become users of the Newkama Kenpo are told the 99 vital recipes of the Attack Cuisine though exceptions may occur. Ivankov gave Sanji a challenge to earn the recipes. The challenge was to defeat the 99 Newkama Kenpo masters who are in possession of the 99 recipes while avoiding becoming an Okama. Sanji accepted the challenge and eventually conquered it. As of yet, only two of the 99 recipes have been revealed in detail. * : A large pot of soup made with pork intestines (offal), it is able to rejuvenate the consumer's energy and strength. It is known as Sea Pork Offal Soup in the Viz manga. * is a special type of whipped cream Sanji made while making a cake to calm Big Mom's rage. Charlotte Pudding used it to make chocolate ganache for the cake. The cream can melt under high temperature, as Sanji became worried when Oven heated the surrounding seas. According to Sanji, it has the ultimate sweetness. Its taste is so delicious it can cause people who ate it to nearly die in utter bliss as shown with Buche and Capone Bege. Bege described the sensation as being hypnotized. Simsim means "sesame" in various Semitic languages. Boin Archipelago The Forest of Gluttony This forest not only includes ordinary wild food such as plum trees and corn stalks, but also a river of already-prepared ramen. Named Edible: *Ramen Falls *Spaghetti Patches *Ham Fruits *Chocolate Rocks Dressrosa Oikawa Cafeteria The following dishes are served at the Oikawa Cafeteria, a popular restaurant in the Dressrosan port town of Acacia. * is a variation of seafood Paella popular in Dressrosa. It consists of rice grains stir-fried and simmered with an assortment of seafood such as clams, mussels, calamari, lobster and shrimps as the main ingredient. It was eaten by Luffy, Zoro and Kinemon during their visit to the Oikawa Cafeteria in the port city of Dressrosa, Acacia. * is a variation of seafood pasta with squids as its main ingredient, which is popular in Dressrosa. The pasta noodles are cooked with squid ink, dyeing it jet black. It was eaten by Luffy and Franky at the Oikawa Cafeteria, while the Straw Hats were in Dressrosa. * is a soup served to Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Kin'emon, and Franky in small individual dishes during their visit to Acacia. This food is inspired from the classic Spanish dish, Andalusian Gazpacho. Totto Land Though most are yet to be seen, the archipelago culture suggest the existence of several types of food. Islands Chocolat Town Market *Choco-Burger. *Choco-Pasta. *Chocolate Fried Chicken. Ministers Each of Totto Land's 34 islands (excluding Whole Cake Island) is governed by a Minister who has jurisdiction over the use and distribution of the food his/her island is based on. Known Ministers and their food include: Unnamed/Unspecified Locations Mythical Ingredients The are rare, but extremely delicious top-grade ingredients. They are found on various different islands with corresponding themes to said ingredients. These "Mythical Ingredients" are highly sought out by the Big Mom Pirates when they make their confectionaries, and they also seem to be highly prized by the natives which cared for them, as every single fighting man put their very lives on the line to protect them. The known "Mythical Ingredients" consist of eggs, flour, and fruits. Volcano Cooking is a particular type of dish cooked in magma's heat, made by Panz Fry. * : * : Others Mushrooms are the fruiting body of certain fungi. Some are edible while others are toxic. When Luffy was young, his grandfather used to leave him in forests for his training, where Luffy became well-versed in various types of mushrooms for the sake of survival. During the Amazon Lily Arc, when Luffy was sent to Amazon Lily by Bartholomew Kuma's Nikyu Nikyu no Mi, he found several of those mushrooms and ate them. Usopp strongly dislikes mushrooms, having been poisoned by one as a child. Laughing Mushroom A mushroom that induces the consumer to laugh happily out loud. It is perfect for those who are depressed and wish for a good time. Anger Mushroom A mushroom that causes the consumer bouts of rage. An effective counter to this effect is eating a Laughing Mushroom. Crying Mushroom A mushroom that causes the consumer bouts of weeping. An effective counter to this effect is eating a Laughing Mushroom. Body Mushroom A mushroom that causes mushrooms to grow out all over the consumer's body. They will continue to sprout until the consumer dies unless the mushrooms are pulled out and the roots are burned. Drowsy Mushroom The is a type of mushroom that grows on Mushroom Island and was discovered very recently. Anyone who eats it will briefly lose consciousness. When they come to, they will not have any motivation to do anything. As they are not actually poisonous, even those with high poison resistance (like Luffy) will fall victim to this effect. Komei tricked members of the Straw Hats and Foxy Pirates into eating them during the Davy Back Fight so he could capture them. Rebound Mushroom The is a type of mushroom which also grows on Mushroom Island. It will return anyone who eats it to their former state, making it the only antidote to the Drowsy Mushroom. Chopper discovered it growing on the skin of Kinoconda, an animal native to Mushroom Island. See Also *Cook *Bars, Restaurants, and Cafes *Rumble Ball *Energy Steroid References Site Navigation ru:Еда и Напитки fr:Nourritures et Boissons du Monde de One Piece it:Cibi e bevande Category:Society and Culture Category:Lists Category:Articles Without an Infobox Category:Substances